world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011715-Melnia-Ryspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering tumblingThinker TT at 21:15 -- 09:15 GT: ~Mary!~ 09:15 GT: ~Mary, are yov here?~ 09:15 TT: D-Dad?! 09:16 GT: ~Oh, Mary, I am ʃo terribly ʃorry I made yov worry. ~ 09:19 TT: It.. It's ok.. It's ok it's all ok because you aren't dead 09:19 GT: ~...Well.~ 09:19 TT: oh god those ...s do not look very nice 09:20 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe if one wantʃ to get EXTREMELY technical, I am perhapʃ not exactly 'alive' at thiʃ point in time.~ 09:20 TT: Uuuuuuh.. 09:21 GT: ~Bvt I certainly do exiʃt, ʃo really, that'ʃ all one can aʃk for.~ 09:22 TT: s-so you are dead.. but you're existing?? 09:23 GT: ~Yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe that wovld be accvrate.~ 09:23 GT: ~It'ʃ rather complicated.~ 09:23 TT: ;~; 09:24 GT: ~Do yov remember my pvniʃhment for ʃtealing from the fovntain?~ 09:24 TT: y-yeah 09:26 GT: ~Well, it wovld appear that I waʃ vnwittingly taking part in an vnholy ritval that, once complete, cavʃed me to vndergo a rather...draʃtic tranʃformation.~ 09:26 GT: ~I am now what iʃ called a ʃervant of the Boneʃ.~ 09:26 TT: uhhhh 09:26 TT: m-meaning? 09:26 GT: ~The cloʃeʃt approximation wovld be a genie. I am bovnd to ʃerve whoever holdʃ my boneʃ.~ 09:27 GT: ~It'ʃ qvite griʃly, really.~ 09:27 TT: who uh... who are you serving.. r-right now? 09:28 GT: ~Worry not, my boneʃ are ʃafe with Libby.~ 09:29 TT: Oh thank g-goodness 09:30 TT: I was worried I'd have to go g-get them myself, if they were in the wrong hands.. 09:32 GT: ~I wovldn't let it come to that, Mary, I promiʃe yov. I wovld deʃtroy myʃelf before I made yov go throvgh that.~ 09:36 TT: Well, it's ok, because it h-hasn't come to that.. I guess 09:48 GT: ~Indeed it haʃ not, and hopefvlly it never will. I am taking every precavtion to enʃvre it doeʃ not, reʃt aʃʃvred.~ 09:51 TT: Oh ok, ok, yea, r-rest assured, I'll t-try and do that 09:53 GT: ~Excellent. I promiʃe, yov will have nothing to worry abovt.~ 09:53 GT: ~Now.~ 09:53 GT: ~I have been informed that yov received a gift from Jack.~ 09:53 TT: Y-Yea 09:53 TT: A headband.. 09:54 GT: ~I cannot expreʃʃ how vrgent it iʃ that yov deʃtroy it immediately.~ 09:55 GT: ~Jack iʃ a very dangerovʃ man. It iʃ almoʃt certain that thiʃ 'gift' iʃ a trap in diʃgviʃe, no matter how beneficial it may ʃeem to be.~ 09:55 TT: Y-Yeah, I sorta got told that already.. 09:57 GT: ~Then yov have ʃvrely already diʃpoʃed of it, yeʃ?~ 09:58 TT: I guess it's a little hard to let go off.. 09:59 TT: When I wear it, I become human... 09:59 GT: ~...Oh, Mary.~ 09:59 GT: ~I'm ʃo ʃorry.~ 10:01 GT: ~Believe me, if I covld in good conʃcience allow yov to keep it, I wovld.~ 10:02 TT: N-No, there might be a way around this.. 10:02 TT: Maybe I can figure out how to replicate the magic without the possible booby traps 10:03 TT: Or well.. I guess I can live without it.. I've done it for 18 years already.. 10:03 GT: ~That iʃ vnacceptable. I am ʃvre we can find a way.~ 10:04 GT: ~There are a great many bookʃ on magic of all kindʃ on my planet. They are all in Engliʃh, however, ʃo we will need ʃomeone flvent in it to aid in tranʃlation. I preʃvme yov are? I am only capable of recognizing the letterʃ, vnfortvnately.~ 10:05 TT: I am self taught, so I can do my best 10:06 GT: ~Excellent! I ʃhall make a jovrney there aʃ ʃoon aʃ I can and bring aʃ many relevant titleʃ aʃ I can find.~ 10:06 GT: ~I mvʃt confeʃʃ, I am not exactly the moʃt proficient with magic, however. It wovld be nice if we had a ʃcholar of magic, aʃ Leon waʃ...~ 10:07 TT: I won't claim to be a magician myself.. but according to Kolena, sylphs are like fairies, so maybe I have it in me! 10:09 GT: ~It iʃ moʃt definitely worth a ʃhot!~ 10:09 GT: ~In the meantime...~ 10:10 TT: And I suppose there is one other option.. but I'm not sure how mch I want to think about it, from what I've seen on LoBaE 10:10 GT: ~Have yov ever attempted vʃing makevp to make yovr appearance leʃʃ troll-like?~ 10:10 TT: Yes, I have actually. It doesn't work as well as one might hope 10:11 GT: ~Well, perhapʃ for yovr average troll, it doeʃ not. Yov, however, are ʃpeaking to a former FLARPer. There iʃ no makevp obʃtacle I cannot overcome.~ 10:12 GT: ~I once managed to diʃgviʃe the entire, moʃtly male party aʃ women, and not a ʃingle perʃon batted an eyelaʃh.~ 10:14 GT: ~I am qvite poʃʃibly the beʃt makevp artiʃt of all trollkind and, thankʃ to the admittedly vnfortvnate deʃtrvction of both ovr vniverʃeʃ, I can aʃʃvre yov I am not exaggerating.~ 10:15 GT: ~When I am done with yov, yov will look ʃo fabvlovʃ people are liable to forget yov ever even reʃembled a troll in the firʃt place.~ 10:16 TT: and.. my horns? 10:16 TT: I hope you don't plan to sand them off 10:17 GT: ~Good GodOʃ, no. It iʃ...admittedly ironic that yov of all people wovld ʃvggeʃt that, conʃidering what happened to yovr father'ʃ, bvt I wovld not do that to yov withovt yovr fvll and willing conʃent.~ 10:18 TT: Well.. as riveting as it is to talk about the horrors my d-dad faced, I might not even need make up eventually 10:19 TT: After all, I have no idea what to expect on LoPaP, it was a very magical place from the glimpse I got of it.. 10:31 GT: ~Well, vntil we can find an alternative, we ʃhall ʃimply have to look vpon them aʃ a faʃhion acceʃʃory.~ 10:32 GT: ~Or perhapʃ do yovr hair vp in the beehive faʃhion?~ 10:32 TT: I know my main fasion choices are a hoodie and jeans, but I still have a little sensse that I'm not from the 1940s 10:33 GT: ~Merely a ʃvggeʃtion.~ 10:36 TT: It's not a big priority! Really, there are more important things.. 10:37 GT: ~Nonʃenʃe! Yov are my davghter. It iʃ my firʃt and foremoʃt priority to enʃvre yovr happineʃʃ and well-being.~ 10:38 TT: But well, what about the world quest? And the thing with this Jack guy? 10:40 GT: ~Oh piʃh-toʃh. We're ʃtvck in a pit, we have nothing elʃe to do.~ 10:41 TT: Pish... tosh? 10:42 GT: ~...Yeʃ?~ 10:42 TT: Did you hit your head? 10:43 TT: Do you need medical attention? 10:43 GT: ~Not that I am aware of? It iʃ entirely poʃʃible that I am incapable of being killed now, in actval fact.~ 10:46 TT: Well, if that's incorrect, I could always use the practice 10:47 TT: better s-safe than sorry 10:47 GT: ~I ʃtill don't vnderʃtand the reaʃon for alarm. Piʃh-toʃh iʃ a perfectly valid expreʃʃion.~ 10:48 TT: M-Maybe in your universe :P 10:49 GT: ~3=>:|~ 10:57 TT: Well.. anyways.. I'm sorry Ryspor.. if I had just taken the coins, you'd still be alive.. 10:58 GT: ~No, it'ʃ not yovr favlt. Yov covldn't have known thiʃ wovld be the reʃvlt. In any caʃe, I am the one at favlt for taking them in the firʃt place.~ 11:01 TT: well, at any rate, blame is useless now, I'm just glad we can still talk.. even if you're a little bit d-dead 11:02 GT: ~Ahaha. Only a little bit?~ 11:02 TT: we are still talking, and you are still you, I lively heart is what counts the most 11:16 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe ʃo, yeʃ. I am glad I'm ʃtill here. I know how mvch it hvrtʃ to loʃe a loved one. I'd hate to pvt yov throvgh that.~ 11:16 GT: ~...Not again, at leaʃt.~ 11:17 TT: .. yeah.. well! You're here now, and that's what really matters right? ^_^ 11:18 GT: ~Indeed. And I promiʃe I will not leave yovr ʃide again.~ 11:20 GT: ~I'll ʃee abovt getting yov one of my boneʃ, and Thiago aʃ well. In a way, thiʃ iʃ a good thing - it meanʃ I'll alwayʃ be right there whenever yov need me!~ 11:21 TT: Nor I yours! and yes, I'll try not to abuse this power. 11:21 TT: Wait so, does this mean you can be in two places at once? 11:22 GT: ~I don't think ʃo, no. I'm likely only capable of anʃwering one ʃvmmonʃ at a time.~ 11:24 TT: Interesting.. I still have yet to meet my half brother, I should do that! 11:24 GT: ~Aʃ I ʃaid, thiʃ iʃ qvite a recent tranʃformation. Only time will tell what new abilitieʃ I have gained.~ 11:24 GT: ~He'ʃ qvite a nice boy! I think the two of yov will get along very well.~ 11:27 GT: ~ʃpeaking of, I ʃhovld inform him and my fellow veteranʃ of my...condition.~ 11:27 TT: Ok, good luck Ryspor! 11:27 GT: ~Thank yov! I'll ʃee yov ʃoon! 3=:)~ 11:28 TT: ^_^ -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering tumblingThinker TT at 23:28 --